saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis/SAOF Arena
Nemesis is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Her voices are used by Asashimo from Kancolle. Background Nemesis was brought into Paradox's world during an alternate timeline with a game that fused ALO and GGO. One half of her is scared to death, the other wants to have fun in this world before going back. Paradox's topsy-turvy world, however, pushes her sanity, leading her other self to become more like the things it set out to destroy. Playstyle Nemesis is one of the swiftest players in SAOF Arena, since her character is a blend between her Sword Art Online, ALO, and GGO avatars (The base outfit is her Sword Art Online outfit). She is a complete glass cannon. With so little health and defense, anyone playing her needs to be able to deal damage before the enemy can land a proper combo. Nemesis has a meter that fills up during battle, called the Meter of Discord, which fills up with consecutive attacks. It does not fill up by being attacked. When the meter is full, Nemesis can put on her mask, which makes her enter Esper Mode which disables all Pistol/Rifle moves and grants her access to all her Astral Moves, in addition to 1.5x damage and a second Spectral Sword. Astral Moves are in italics. Stats Movelist Base Rank *(General) Hack and Slash: Nemesis slashes three times in random directions. Slashes doubled in Esper Mode. *(General) Double Shot: Fire two quick shots from .50 Desert Eagles. This combo is disabled when Esper Mode is active and is replaced by Anguish. *(General) Anguish: Nemesis launches a powered soul at her enemy. *(General) Splitside: Put on the mask of Shuvi. Esper Mode will last for 1-5 turns depending on Rank. Performing this action does not end the turn. *(Special) Crosshairs: Nemesis makes a crosshair shape with her sword/s and makes a strong thrust attack. *(Special) Reaction Break: Break through an enemy's defense or counter with a powerful 5-hit thrust attack. Rank 2: Blade Rabbit *(Special) Wild Stream: Nemesis makes a very quick 12-hit combo. Hits are doubled in Esper Mode, but each slash does 0.75% of normal damage. *(General) Phantasma Chain: Nemesis throws her sword into an enemy to deal damage, then yanks on the chain to pull the enemy to her. The enemy cannot move next turn. *(Special) Triangulation: Nemesis makes a quick combo in the shape of a triangle, leaving an afterimage on the enemy hit that lasts for 3 turns and deals damage. Replaces Crosshairs. *(Special) Gatling Pierce: Nemesis makes 9 quick thrusts with her sword, breaking any defenses. Replaces Reaction Break. Replaced with Triangulation in Esper Mode. Rank 3: Little Terror *(Special) Critical Shots: Fire at an opponent's weak spot, all landing critical hits. Replaced with Laceration in Esper Mode. *(Special) Laceration: Nemesis creates spectral claws and repeatedly slashes at her enemy with them, inflicting Bleed. *(Special) Repeat Riddle: Nemesis fires a continuous stream of bullets from her pistols, and then her rifle. Can select up to 7 targets. Disabled in Esper Mode and replaced with Saber Sonata. *(Special)Saber Sonata: Nemesis summons a spectral sword that attacks the enemy on its own, piercing through after every hit and making a 12-hit combo that sounds like music. Can select up to 7 targets. Rank 4: Devil Bunny *(Special) Rabbit Frenzy Blast: Fire the guns in every direction. Replaced with Sword Explosion in Esper Mode. Replaces Gatling Pierce. *(Special) Sword Explosion: Create several small Spectral Sabers around enemies and expand them in the blink of an eye while sending them flying everywhere. Replaces Triangulation. Rank 5: Cuddly Lucifer *(General) Quick Draw: Fire the .50 Desert Eagle at an enemy. Using this action does not end the turn and allows for another action. Using this twice in a row will restrict the options to using this attack a third time or using Repeat Riddle. Replaces Double Shot. Replaced with Bloodthirst in Esper Mode. *(General) Bloodthirst: Create spectral claws and attack the enemy with them, stealing health. Using this action does not end the turn and allows for another action. Using this twice in a row will restrict the options to using this attack a third time or using Laceration. Replaces Anguish. *(General) Serration: Strike the enemy with your blade. Using this action does not end the turn and allows for another action. Using this twice in a row will restrict the options to using this attack a third time or using Wild Stream. Replaces Hack and Slash. Hits doubled in Esper Mode. *(Final) Discord Fantasie: Nemesis throws a flashbang. If the effects hit the target, then Nemesis executes a 40-hit blade combo like a dance, leaving sticky bombs on every hit and detonating them all at the same time. *(Final) Discord Fantasie: (Only activated with Esper Mode active) Nemesis fires a concentrated soul fragment. If it hits, then she summons several Spectral Riders to assault the targets, trampling and slashing them, then fires a supercharged version of the Cannon of Despair, called the Cannon of Revelations, which completely disintegrates the opponent's flesh and soul. Battle Quotes "M-Me? Really?" ''(When selected in Character Select) ''"Discord Esper Shuvi is always ready." ''(When selected in Character Select) ''"Another one?" ''(Intro) ''"If you fight me, it's your loss." (Intro) "My, this one looks like it'll be irritating." (Intro before difficult boss fight) "Ready~!" (When selected in Character Select, Rank 5) "None shall stand in my way." (When selected in Character Select, Rank 5) "Don't worry, this'll be quick~" (Intro, Rank 5) "Stop blocking…" ''(When using Reaction Break) ''"HyaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" (When using Wild Stream) "Come back here!" ''(When using Phantasma Chain) ''"Triangulation - ha!" '' (When using Triangulation) "''Shuvi, take over!" ''(When entering Esper Mode) "''Demon incarnate spotted. Begin execution." (When entering Esper Mode) "You're so annoying…!" (When entering Esper Mode) "Die." (When using Laceration) "Saber Sonata - la la la la la la la la la la la la~" ''(When using Saber Sonata) ''"Saber Sonata - dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!" (When using Saber Sonata) "You've met your end!" (When using Discord Fantasie) "Ha! Discoooord Fantasiiiiie~! Kill the target, please~" ''(When using Discord Fantasie in Esper Mode) ''"Now would be a REALLY good time for Shuvi to help…" (When less than 50% health and not in Esper Mode) "I disapprove of your fighting methods, commoner." ''(When less than 50% health and in Esper Mode) ''"Why…" (Defeat) "Discord Esper Shuvi admires your skills, but does not admire you." (Defeat, Esper Mode) "I-I did it! Yes!" ''(Victory) ''"Tch. What a pain." (Victory, Esper Mode) Alternate Outfits *Evoker of Souls: Nemesis's ALO outfit, mask included. *Huntress in the Night: Nemesis's GGO outfit, mask and lightsaber included. *Halloween: Nemesis dressed up as a bunny girl. Don't ask. Also, only the weapon she is currently using can be seen being held. Instead of a mask, she puts on her eyepatch. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:PercyJacks